Where's Lilly?
by Lillyati-Tomo
Summary: Lilly has disapered and it appears that she's at Yaxier! B-Bop thinks she ran away, but is there anouther reason why Lilly left? chap. 4 up! and chappei 2 & 4 rewrote!
1. Default Chapter

*Hey all! Lilly here! I'm dedicating this story to Charon who helped me by her new story to have more confidence in my self so here it goes. Note that Lilly in my story looks the same way in my other two stories! ^_^*  
  
*************  
  
B-Bop laughed loudly. He couldn't forget how annoyed 2-T's audience was at first but then they loved him at his performance. He had to admit that Lilly had quite a few strange songs like 'Time Warp' and 'Everyday'. But when she sang those songs, she always looked so happy.  
  
He looked up and saw Lilly up in the air, and she seemed depressed. "Hey Lilly! Come here!" He invited. Instead of 'Sure! Why not?' answer, Lilly just looked at him and looked away.  
  
B-Bop looked confused.  
  
"Lilly?"  
  
Lilly growled softly, as if to say, "Leave me be."  
  
B-Bop looked at 2-T and Do-Wah who shrugged.  
  
"Aw common' Lilly! This isn't about 2-T's performance is it? The way you dropped in was beautiful!" B-Bop said.  
  
"Yeah! Without you, I'd be a dead martian up there!" 2-T said.  
  
"Humph" Lilly replied and hovered away.  
  
The three martians looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe it's because you never introduce her to the audience when we perform." Angela joked.  
  
Just then Mike had an idea.  
  
"You're kidding.. Play hide& seek?" Cedric yelled.  
  
"Why not? Lilly never joins us when we do anything besides sing." Mike pointed out.  
  
"Ok. I guess" Angela said.  
  
"How long do I have to keep my eyes closed?" Lilly asked, half annoyed. "Un till we say ready." B-Bop said. Lilly tapped his head with her tail two times and then snickered.  
  
"READY!"  
  
Lilly's eyes opened.  
  
"Cedric! Angela! You're behind the Doom race! 2-T! You're under the stage! Do-Wah! Mike! You're behind the game 'X', and B-Bop... You're behind me.." Lilly yelled.  
  
Everyone's mouths dropped.  
  
"Now you hide then!" Cedric challenged.  
  
Lilly sighed, "You lower beings can be soooo demanding."  
  
Lilly looked around, then at the group. Their eyes were shut. Lilly vaporized saying, "Ready!"  
  
"That qui-" B-Bop stared, but he didn't see Lilly.  
  
After an hour of looking for her, Do-Wah shouted, "Ok Lilly! You win! Come out!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Lilly" asked 2-T.  
  
Silence.  
  
B-Bop looked confused. "Hey Lilly!"  
  
More silence.  
  
Cedric and B-Bop looked at each other then noticed the teleporter. B-Bop looked at the screen. According to the machine, something had been warped to.YAXKER?  
  
"OH! GRIKS!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
Hey Charon!!! Heeeeeeellllllppppppp pllllleeeeeaaaaasssssseeee!!!!! 


	2. Lilly betayal

"Yaxier? But why?" Cedric asked, confused.  
  
B-Bop thought for a moment. "Maybe she is mad at us.. But why?"  
  
2-T suggested, "Perhaps Lilly feels left out.."  
  
A bark was heard. "Dog? What's wrong boy?" Do-Wah asked. Dog was sniffing at.. Lilly's lily pin! "I guess she wants us to follow her." 2-T said.  
  
B-Bop nodded. He turned to the kids. "We need you to stay here alright? This is between Lilly and us." The trio nodded.  
  
The martians plus Dog transported themselves to Yaxier. "Oh! We made it! We actually made it!" yelled Do-Wah.  
  
Suddenly, A black dog with quills jumped down and snarled at them. "Whoa!" B-Bop yelled.  
  
The dog's eyes widened with realization. "Commander B-Bop-A-Luna! Great to see you again!" the creature said.  
  
B-Bop looked more closely. "Einstain! How are ya pal?" "I'm doin' pretty well thanks." Einstain sat down and greeted 2-T and Do- Wah with a respectful nod.  
  
"Have you seen Lilly, Ein?" Do-Wah asked. Einstian looked confused. "Who?"  
  
"Lilly?" asked a confused Rena after Einstian took them to her. Atreyu narrowed his eyes at Lilly's names menchen.  
  
"Yeah. She ran away from us." B-Bop said sadly.  
  
"No." Atreyu said suddenly. B-Bop looked at Atreyu in wonder. "She's a bit disappointed now. But strangely enough, I don't know why." Atreyu said.  
  
2-T sighed.  
  
Back on Earth, Bog was trying to get a hold of the martians but he got nothing. "Damage! Where are my troops? They're not answering my call!!!" Bog yelled.  
  
Damage went nutz as Bog screamed out orders every five seconds. "Yes Sir?"  
  
"Get my second liege Damage! I want Earth and I want it NOW!"  
  
"Right. You royal nincompoop." Damage mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Lilly? What are you doing?" Atreyu asked Lilly as he spotted her watching B-Bop, 2-T, and Do-Wah look everywhere for her.  
  
"I'm not important to them." Lilly crooned. Atreyu let out an angry screech that didn't seem to affect Lilly at all.  
  
"Not important to them?! You're wrong! Look at them! They're searching for you! They're worried sick about you! And you say you're not-"  
  
"They are lower beings Atreyu!" Lilly screamed. Atreyu seemed surprised at Lilly for raising her voice at him. Lilly continued, "Lower beings say they love you and then, BOOM! They care for someone else!" Lilly fumed. "They're worse than Orko himself!"  
  
Atreyu put one of his wings around Lilly and asked, "Did they do something to you?" Lilly shook her head but said, "They're hiding me. I feel like they don't want me to meet any one.. But then." Lilly started to laugh and tell Atreyu about 2-T's solo and how she joined in. Atreyu chuckled a bit.  
  
"I guess I went too hard on them huh?" Lilly asked. Atreyu nodded. Lilly looked up to the sky smileing.  
  
Them her smile faded. Lilly stood up. "Lower beings...why do we require them..." Lilly growled.  
  
Arteyu frowned. "You of all higher beings should know...I know Serenity wouldn't find honner in such-"  
  
"Arteyu! Serenity may be my mother but I am NOTHING like HER OR my father!" Lilly clenthced her fist. "That good for nothing father of mine sent me to be a usual higher being like any other...He betrayed me"  
  
Arteyu screehed. "NEVER speak of Primus that way!" Lilly glared at Arteyu. Finally she softened and nodded. "Of course." With that, She flew down.  
  
"Hey! Dreamer!" chirped a voice above B-Bop's head.  
  
"Lilly!"  
  
Lilly landed softly infrount of the Martians. She looked to them. "I gues...I'm ..sorry I was being harsh. I guess I was just-" Lilly started but Do-Wah said, "It's alright. We're not mad." 2-T nodded in agreement. Lilly scoffed sightly.  
  
"Hey. It's ok Lilly." 2-T soothed.  
  
Suddenly, Lilly looked up. "Earth's in trouble! Angela! Mike! CEDRIC!!" She yelled.  
  
The martians gasped.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Lilly to the rescue!

*note to Charon. I'm not mad! Lilly is just lonely. Thanks for the ideas! If you read this chapter today stay on line case I might make a fourth chapter!*  
  
"B-BOP! 2-T! DO-WAH!!" Angela screamed as a martian guard blew up a wall in ZAPZ. Cedric hit one of the martians over the head with a HARD book he was reading before they came.  
  
"Why you!" the guard yelled.  
  
He aimed at the kids. "Did you really have to do that?" asked Mike.  
  
********* "B-Bop!!!!! Come on we have to get to Earth! The kids are in trouble!" 2-T yelled.  
  
B-Bop nodded and followed his comrades leaving Lilly behind. Atreyu approached Lilly and said, "Go on. They're you're ohana." Lilly smiled and said, "You're right Atreyu. Oh! Einstain!" Einstian came up and Lilly said, "Thanks for not telling them where I was."  
  
Einstian nodded and said, "May Charon guild you or you're way." Lilly smiled, nodded, and flew after the martians.  
  
Atreyu translated to Lilly 'Remember. Lower beings are more capable than you might think.' 'Yes sir, Atreyu sir!' Lilly replied, disappearing.  
  
When the good trio got to Earth, The city was almost destroyed.  
  
"Aw Griks." Do-Wah said. 2-T looked at Dog who started running to ZAPZ. "Follow Dog!" B-Bop yelled.  
  
********  
  
"Stop!" 2-T yelled to the martian guard.  
  
Guard #1 turned to see the trio fireing on them! "What the-?!" #2 yelled.  
  
Do-Wah kicked #3 into another wall in the building. The three kids cheered.  
  
"You guys were great! You saved us again!" Mike said happily.  
  
#1 aimed at B-Bop while they were talking. "Hey no problem! With us around, Earth is ok!" B-Bop said.  
  
Suddenly, a shrill shriek screamed, "Look out!" B-Bop turned and #1 fired. B-Bop closed his eyes and waited for the hit. It never came.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
B-Bop opened his eyes and saw Lilly in front of him. The energy blast was gone but Lilly was fine.  
  
"There's only three smart martians and you're not them." Lilly crooned at the guards.  
  
#1 and #3 fired at Lilly and Lilly disintegrated the blasts. B-Bop got fed up but he was to stunned to move. Then Lilly let out a groan.  
  
She was perfectly still and then was thrust into the wall. "No!" Lilly got up at Angela's cry and growled.  
  
"Enough of this! It's time for, B!" B-Bop yelled  
  
"K!"  
  
Do-Wah was about to say 'M' but Lilly interfered and made strange sounds and noises. "Meega! Nana Queeista!" she screamed at the guards as they gasped.  
  
Lilly's eyes started to glow and she raised her hands in the air and repeated the words, "Saturn Thrust!"  
  
A HUGE energy ball appeared and a small blue, red, and yellow robot stood next to Lilly, glaring at the martian guards furiously.  
  
Suddenly, Lilly threw the energy ball at the guards and they disappeared. Lilly's eyes glowed a friendly sapphire now as the city repaired it's self. ZAPZ was as good as new and everything was back to normal.  
  
Lilly sighed, and then fell forward. Atreyu's voice echoed in her mind 'Interfering would result in dire consequences.'  
  
Lilly replied 'But protecting them is more important.'  
  
"Lilly? Lilly?" voices asked. Lilly didn't respond to them. 'You were right Atreyu. They do care. But.. I still don't understand what you mean by..' Then all went blank.  
  
********  
  
"Lilly? Lilly?" B-Bop asked.  
  
Lilly slowly opened her eyes. Everyone sighed with relief. Lilly shot up in the air and said, "I have a brilliant idea!"  
  
"We're doomed!" Cedric teased. Lilly thrust at him and started tickling him.  
  
************ "Ok! Have we decided who's going to sing?" Lilly asked.  
  
The group smiled and they all looked at her. Lilly's eyes got wide. "Oh dear.."  
  
To be continued.. Very soon! 


	4. Lilly's song

I rewrote this chapter because it doesn't fit very good. So if it's ok, I'm making the song a bit aggressive. Enjoy! Oh! And the song is changed too.  
  
Lilly sighed and turned to B-Bop who shoved her on the stage.  
  
The audience hushed as they saw Lilly appear on the stage with a purple jumpsuit and sparkling eyes.  
  
Lilly sighed and said, "Hi. I'm Lilly and-"  
  
The crowd laughed. Lilly growled softly but said, "And I'm a huge fan of Boyz II Martians." The crowd cheered.  
  
The crowd hushed. Lilly paused. "This is kind of a modern day song ...I'm going to sing this for my mother, father....and my little brother" Lilly looked around. "My older brother isn't in trouble" the crowed groaned at the joke.  
  
Lilly closed her eyes "Do NOT mind the guy part" The crowed chuckled.  
  
Finally, the song began.  
  
I used to be the kind of guy  
  
Who'd never let you look inside  
  
I'd smile when I was crying  
  
I had nothing but a lot to lose  
  
Though I had nothing to prove  
  
In my life there's no denying  
  
Goodbye to all my yesterdays  
  
Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way  
  
Lilly's eyes snapped open, eyes burning with rage.  
  
I've had enough of crying, bleeding Sweating, dying  
  
Hear me when I say  
  
gonna Live my life everyday  
  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
  
Spread these wings and fly  
  
I ain't here to play  
  
Gonna live my life everyday  
  
Lilly looked down. The song became slightly softer, as if sad.  
  
Change, everybody's feelin' strange  
  
Never gonna be the same  
  
Makes you wonder how the world  
  
Keeps turning  
  
Life, learning how to live my life  
  
Learning how to pick my fights  
  
Take my shots while I'm still burning  
  
Finally Lilly snapped her head up.  
  
Goodbye to all those rainy nights  
  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on  
  
I've had enough of crying Bleeding, sweating, dying  
  
Hear me when I say  
  
gonna Live my life everyday  
  
I'm gonna touch the sky  
  
Spread these wings and fly  
  
I ain't here to play  
  
Gonna live my life everyday  
  
Lilly glanced at the Martians in the stage background.  
  
Hit the gas, take the wheel  
  
I just Made myself a deal  
  
There ain't nothing gonna get in my way  
  
Everyday   
  
Lilly looked back to the crowed that was going wild.  
  
Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on  
  
I've had enough of crying  
  
Bleeding, sweating, dying  
  
Hear me when I say  
  
Gonna live my life everyday  
  
I'm gonna touch the sky and spread  
  
These wings and fly I ain't here to play  
  
Gonna live my life  
  
Everyday!   
  
The crowd went wild and Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. Lilly threw her fist in the air and the crowed screamed in cheers. Lilly pointed to the side at the kids and the Martians and the crowed looked to them, and went wild.  
  
B.Bop gave everyone a peace sign. 2-T blushed and waved. Do-Wah punched the air in triumph. When everyone looked back for Lilly, she wasn't there. 


End file.
